


Desobliviate

by theonemaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Drama & Romance, HP: EWE, M/M, Memory Alteration, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potioneer Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de cinco años de ausencia, Draco Malfoy regresa a Londres. Potter ha rehecho su vida y sólo le ve como un viejo compañero del colegio. Draco tendrá que elegir entre dejarle vivir tranquilo o arruinar con un solo movimiento todo lo que el auror conoce como realidad. Toda acción tiene consecuencias y Draco no está seguro de querer enfrentarse a las suyas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regreso

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta-reader:** SarahNazareth (¡Muchas gracias, preciosa!)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y asociados. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Desobliviate:**
> 
> Se define como la recuperación de los recuerdos perdidos por efecto del hechizo “obliviate”.
> 
> Los recuerdos pueden volver a su dueño de maneras muy diversas. La primera y más común es la realización del contra hechizo por el mismo ejecutante del obliviate, sin embargo, se conocen otras maneras menos estudiadas por la ciencia mágica. Algunas pueden ser: estimulación sensorial directa, traumas vividos, situaciones que pongan en riesgo la vida, entre otras muchas variables que puedan afectar directamente las evocaciones del paciente, haciéndole recuperar la memoria mediante activación del sistema místico central.
> 
> La recuperación de la memoria mediante maneras poco convencionales suele darse de forma espontánea, ocurriendo con más frecuencia en pacientes cuyos sentidos han sido sometidos constantemente a los llamados “activadores de memoria” (capítulo 7: La memoria mágica y sus recovecos).
> 
> Se ha determinado que gran parte de la población mágica que ha experimentado desobliviates espontáneos han sido víctimas de obliviates realizados por personas muy cercanas, emparentadas de cierta forma o con un vínculo personal muy fuerte. A pesar de ello, aún no se tiene un diagnóstico concluyente sobre el tema.
> 
> _(Manual de curas mágicas. Tomo III: Magia antigua y curas extraordinarias)_

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy.

La chica frente a él le sonreía de manera coqueta, entregándole su pasaporte muggle luego de haberlo sellado. Draco simplemente asintió, demasiado abrumado por estar regresando a Inglaterra luego de cinco años de haberse marchado sin decirle a nadie.

Se acomodó el bolso que llevaba al hombro y palmeó su chaqueta para asegurarse de que sus maletas reducidas seguían en el bolsillo en el que las había metido, junto con su varita mágica. Todo estaba en orden, así que asintió para sí mismo y caminó por el enorme aeropuerto hasta llegar a la salida, donde cogió un taxi que le llevara directamente al centro de Londres.

—¿Es necesario que viajes como un muggle? —Le había preguntado su madre al despedirle, horas atrás—. No confío en esos armatostes de metal —declaró, frunciendo la nariz.

—Lo es si quiero pasar desapercibido —respondió él, besándole la mejilla—. Lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención por las razones incorrectas.

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban frente a él a través de la ventanilla, mientras Draco las miraba sin realmente prestar atención. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado realmente, como si Londres no se hubiera percatado siquiera de su ausencia. A decir verdad, quizás eso era lo mejor.

El taxi cruzó en una esquina sin nada de particular y entró en Charing Cross Road, dejando a Draco —no sin algo de escepticismo por parte del conductor— frente a lo que a sus ojos de muggle no era más que una construcción cualquiera ubicada entre una gran librería y una llamativa tienda de música. Draco pagó el viaje y se bajó de inmediato, arrebujándose dentro de su abrigo mientras una brisa fría le movía el cabello.

Entró en el Caldero Chorreante mirando a todos lados y notando con agrado que estaba casi desierto. Caminó hacia la barra, donde en lugar del tabernero Tom estaban un mago y una bruja más o menos de su edad. Al acercarse, Draco se dio cuenta de que eran nada más y nada menos que Neville Longbottom y una ex-hufflepuff de la cual lamentablemente no recordaba el nombre, pero que también era de su generación. Ninguno de los dos pudo disimular la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros cuando se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Buenas noches, Longbottom —saludó Draco, extendiendo una mano que el otro tardó medio segundo de más en tomar—. ¿Está Tom por aquí?

—Falleció hace un par de años —indicó Longbottom, componiendo el gesto a uno más casual—. Mi esposa Hannah y yo somos los nuevos dueños.

—Oh —profirió Draco con una sonrisa afable, de esas que había dominado a la perfección mucho tiempo atrás—. Es una pena, pero me alegro por ustedes.

—Gracias —dijo el otro hombre, evidentemente descolocado ante la actitud de Draco. _Otro más que sólo me recuerda por lo idiota que solía ser_ , pensó antes de poder evitarlo—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Malfoy?

—Quisiera una habitación —explicó Draco, hurgando dentro de sus bolsillos en busca de sus últimas monedas. Tendría que ir al banco muy pronto—. De preferencia la que esté más alejada del Callejón Diagon.

Colocó las monedas sobre el mostrador y Neville las contó, haciéndolas desaparecer con un movimiento de varita y apareciendo una llave en su lugar. Le tendió la llave a Draco y éste la tomó con premura, colgándose mejor el bolso que llevaba al hombro.

—La habitación incluye desayuno —recitó Neville al darle la llave—. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que hacer sonar la campana. —Draco asintió ante las indicaciones.

—Gracias —dijo hacia el otro. Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre el mostrador—. Y por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy de regreso. Ya me ocuparé yo de ello.

Longbottom asintió, con gesto serio, y Draco se separó del mostrador. Se giró para marcharse con rumbo a su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de los dueños.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su habitación, recorriendo el largo pasillo con pasos lentos y recordándose una y mil veces que estaba de regreso porque necesitaba arreglar las cosas que había roto en el pasado. Era como estar dentro de un sueño recurrente, del que sabía el inicio pero nunca recordaba el final. Pensándolo mejor, en vez de un sueño le parecía estar dentro del comienzo de una pesadilla.

Por fin llegó frente a la puerta de su habitación, marcada con un número 11 idéntico al de la llave que tenía en la mano. Metió la llave dentro el picaporte y la giró para abrir la puerta, haciendo que las antiguas bisagras chirriaran para darle la bienvenida. El dormitorio era pequeño: una cama individual, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un escritorio donde había tinta, plumas y pergaminos sin usar; una pequeña puerta que conducía a un baño con bañera —que seguramente estaba ampliado con magia— y un espejo destartalado que apenas y le reflejaba. No obstante, para alguien que llevaba todo el día de acá para allá y con los nervios a flor de piel, a Draco el pequeño cuarto le parecía un palacio.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y soltó su bolso de viaje encima de la silla del escritorio, deshaciéndose también de su abrigo y su bufanda. Miró los pergaminos nuevos con ojos demasiado cansados como para mantenerse abiertos por más tiempo, resolviendo que mejor le escribiría a su madre por la mañana. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó en calcetines hasta la cama, lanzándose sobre las sábanas sin quitarse ni una pieza más de ropa y quedándose profundamente dormido en el acto.

***

El día siguiente llegó y con él, nuevas preocupaciones.

Draco se levantó con el alba, dedicándose a realizar las tareas que debió hacer la noche anterior pero que no hizo por estar tan cansado. Agrandó sus maletas y comprobó que tenía todo lo necesario para pasar varios días sin tener que preocuparse por nimiedades como la ropa sucia, verificó haber traído todos y cada uno de los pergaminos legales que sabía que debía tener si quería que su viaje no fuera en vano, le escribió una bonita y tranquilizadora carta a su madre, y se dio un baño caliente para despejar la mente.

Para la hora del desayuno, Draco ya no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer más que mirar por la ventana hacia la desierta calle muggle, por lo que resolvió salir de su aislamiento e ir a recorrer el callejón Diagon. Algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que salir no era tan buena idea, pero él sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre, así que decidió ignorarlo.

Luego de bajar a tomar su desayuno en el bar casi vacío, salió a la trastienda enfundado en su abrigo color caqui y con su bufanda verde de cachemir al cuello. Tocó los ladrillos de costumbre con la punta de su varita y de inmediato la pared se abrió para dejarle paso hacia la no tan transitada callejuela. Caminó con lentitud por entre la gente, magos y brujas que iban y venían sin siquiera percatarse de que un alto y rubio brujo se paseaba por allí como si tal cosa, después de llevar demasiados años sin hacerlo. Se tomó su tiempo escudriñando entre las vitrinas, notando las cosas nuevas y las que seguían exactamente iguales, sintiendo cierta nostalgia que se apresuró en obviar.

Su primera parada fue Gringotts, donde un duende de aspecto siniestro le miró con mala cara por querer cambiar Francos Mágicos a moneda local. Luego de darle su dinero y de acceder no muy amablemente a abrirle una cuenta a la que pudiera pasar sus fondos desde la sede parisina del banco mágico, el duende terminó por darle la llave de su nueva cámara acorazada y le despidió sin siquiera un buenos días. Draco sonrió para sí mismo, recordando a su madre y lo mucho que alababa la servicialidad de los duendes franceses, todo lo contrario a sus contrapartes inglesas. Tan pronto salió del banco y con media mañana por delante, Draco decidió ir al Emporio de las Lechuzas en busca que una que pudiera enviar su carta, notando que el callejón se había llenado bastante durante su visita al banco. Consiguió una hermosa lechuza parda disponible y le amarró la carta a la pata, pero mientras observaba al ave alejarse con rumbo al chateau de su madre, el llamativo letrero de cierta tienda de bromas reclamó toda su atención.

Sortilegios Weasley se alzaba imponente justo en su campo de visión, con sus colores chillones y el cartel de “abierto” bien visible desde donde él se encontraba. Recordó sus investigaciones previas al viaje, cómo se había dado a la tarea de encontrar un buen informante para las cuestiones legales y un buen detective para las no tan necesarias. Su contacto le había asegurado que cada domingo casi sin falta, _él_ se pasaba por Sortilegios a ayudar a sus amigos, lo que significaba que justo en ese momento debía de encontrarse allí.

Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, tan arriesgada que de sólo pensarlo el corazón se le aceleraba: ¿Y si le recordaba? ¡No! Eso no era posible, más que imposible, era completamente ridículo que siquiera pensara en él luego de las medidas tomadas por Draco para que eso no ocurriera. Y sin embargo...

Antes de poder detenerse, sus pies le llevaron hasta la tienda, en la que entró sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. El lugar parecía estar a reventar, a pesar de que obviamente lo habían ampliado bastante desde la última vez que él lo visitara. Decenas de personas se amontonaban cerca de la caja registradora en la que George Weasley y su esposa trabajaban sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Draco agradeció su suerte y esquivó cuanta gente pudo hasta cruzar el lugar e internarse en uno de los tres nuevos pasillos que habían sido añadidos al local y a los que nadie prestaba atención, por alguna razón desconocida.

Recorrió el vacío pasillo con tranquilidad, fijándose en las estanterías y notando que los nombres de ciertos artículos daban a entender que no eran simplemente artículos de broma. Había productos de uso más especializado, como polvos de ocultamiento y cachivaches de detección, lo que explicaba que la mayoría de la clientela se quedara en la parte dedicada a los chismes de entretenimiento. Siguió caminando entre las estanterías, leyendo etiquetas, hasta que al girar en el último pasillo la decepción cayó sobre su pecho. Evidentemente le habían informado mal, pues el objeto de su búsqueda no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Decidió recorrer el pasillo al completo, para darle un vistazo al otro lado de la tienda y dejar el lugar sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Si él no estaba allí, no servía de nada arriesgarse a que alguien más notara su presencia. Anduvo cabizbajo por el corredor, sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mitad de su camino alguien tropezó con él, haciéndole levantar la mirada y provocando que todos sus músculos se tensaran y su corazón se acelerara.

—Lo lamento —musitó, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel hombre de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda—. No me fijé por donde iba…

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó el otro, con expresión atónita—. Malfoy —afirmó.

—El mismo —respondió Draco intentando dar una apariencia tranquila, algo muy lejos de la realidad—. Veo que aún no me olvidas.

—No sabía que estuvieras-

—¿Vivo? —completó él—. Sí, lo estoy.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, desordenándose el cabello de forma descuidada—, tengo pésimos modales. Es sólo que... ¡Vaya! Encontrarte aquí es toda una sorpresa.

—Descuida, cuatro ojos —desestimó Draco con un ademán—. Si nadie sabe de ti durante muchos años, es natural que la gente asuma que moriste. Pero aquí estoy, de vuelta y en toda mi gloria. Aunque claro, la gloria de los Malfoy es algo que sólo existe ahora en la memoria de mi madre.

Draco sonrió y Harry sonrió de vuelta, visiblemente incómodo. Pero, ¿era sólo incomodidad por encontrar a un viejo enemigo del colegio o era otra clase de sentimiento? El mago comenzaba a pensar que dada la civilizada conversación, la primera opción era la correcta. Aun así, necesitaba saber.

—Supe lo de tu padre —dijo Harry, con gesto sinceramente apenado—. Ya van varios años pero siento mucho lo que le pasó, y nunca tuve oportunidad de decírtelo. Morir de esa manera... En fin, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quería que lo supieras.

Esa era la confirmación que Draco estaba esperando, la confirmación de que Harry sólo veía en él un viejo compañero de Hogwarts del cual hacía muchos años que no sabía nada. Draco asintió de manera educada.

—Gracias, Potter. Padre no era la mejor persona, pero nadie es perfecto ¿no es así? —Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos, y Draco decidió que ya había sido suficiente auto-tortura por un día—. Será mejor que me vaya —dijo, componiendo un gesto resuelto—. Se hace tarde y tengo asuntos que arreglar. Además no creo que a Weasley le haga mucha gracia si te encuentra aquí solo con tu enemigo jurado.

Draco le guiñó un ojo a Harry con complicidad y luego le esquivó para pasar al otro lado del pasillo, pidiéndole a Salazar la fortaleza necesaria para llegar a la puerta sin que su máscara de neutralidad se resquebrajara.

—No somos enemigos —dijo Harry a su espalda, haciéndole frenarse en seco y contener la respiración—. Somos... antiguos conocidos.

Draco soltó el aire con un suspiro y volvió la cabeza, advirtiendo que toda la situación dolía aún más de lo que había anticipado. Sintió un escozor en el pecho, como si un hierro caliente hiciera su camino desde la garganta hasta el centro de su pecho. Decidió ignorarlo un rato más.

—Tienes razón —respondió, sonriendo de nuevo—. Antiguos conocidos —repitió.

Y sin decir otra cosa, Draco caminó hacia la salida del local utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He vuelto al drarry con una historia que lleva casi tres años y medio esperando para ver la luz y a la que _por fin_ le llegó su momento. Gracias infinitas a **Mundo Crayzer** por aguantarse mis ataques de "nunca voy a terminar" y "no es lo suficientemente bueno" mientras lo escribía. También gracias a **SarahNazareth** por ser mi beta esta vez. Las quiero, gurls.
> 
> Publicaré **cada viernes** , sólo porque me gustan los viernes. Recuerden que los comentarios son bien recibidos e incluso atesorados. Nos leemos en el 2do.
> 
> _Maye._


	2. Encuentro

La noticia de su regreso a Londres corrió como la pólvora, cosa que Draco ya tenía completamente prevista. Al día siguiente de su pequeña incursión en el callejón Diagon, decenas de reporteros de distintos medios de comunicación mágicos se hallaban apostados por ambos lados del Caldero Chorreante en busca de la exclusiva.

Los Longbottom hacían lo que podían para mantener a la muchedumbre lejos del interior de su local y de sus clientes, pero pasadas un par de horas era más que evidente que sus mejores esfuerzos no eran suficientes, así que Draco decidió ahorrarles las molestias a su tan dedicados anfitriones saliendo a la parte trasera del bar y dando la cara de una vez. Habló de la trágica muerte de su padre a manos de mortífagos, de la amenaza que en ese momento pesaba también sobre su cabeza y la de su madre y de cómo ambos decidieron dejarlo todo atrás para tener un nuevo comienzo. Relató todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para poder instalarse en París con los pocos fondos restantes de la fortuna de los Malfoy, que Draco utilizó para fundar una pequeña empresa de fabricación de pociones que por suerte —y gracias a su talento y estudios antes de tener que huir de Londres— resultó ser muy próspera. Finalmente, anunció que su regreso a Inglaterra se debía a sus fervientes deseos de abrir una sucursal de _Breuvages Malfoy_ en la ciudad, por lo que la extensión de su estadía estaba indefinida de momento.

Luego de agradecerles a los presentes por tomarse la molestia de seguir su historia, y de posar para varias fotos de cuerpo completo, Draco se metió de nuevo en el bar, pidiéndoles encarecidamente que dejaran a los Longbottom dirigir su establecimiento con tranquilidad. Sorprendentemente, la horda de reporteros se disipó tan rápido como se había formado, dejando libre acceso al local y ganándole a Draco un almuerzo gratis cortesía de Neville y Hannah.

Pasaron un par de semanas más antes de que Draco pudiera dejar el Caldero Chorreante, pues fue el tiempo que le tomó dar con un departamento acorde a sus necesidades, bien ubicado y dentro de su presupuesto. El lugar en cuestión era un departamento muggle situado en el mismo Charing Cross, con una sola habitación, un pequeño baño, salón y cocina. Pero para Draco era más que suficiente. Su nuevo hogar también estaba dotado de chimenea, la que Draco hizo conectar a la red flu en cuanto pudo reunir el valor suficiente para ir al Ministerio de Magia. Saber que podía toparse con el Auror Potter tan pronto pisara el Ministerio era una idea que no le hacía nada de gracia, pero luego de darle vuelta durante varios días concluyó que conectarse a la red flu era algo indispensable para poder movilizarse en el mundo mágico sin andarse desapareciendo por los rincones. Si había decidido regresar a Londres a pesar de saber cómo serían las cosas, bien podía comenzar a comportarse como un adulto y hacer lo que había ido a hacer en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, y por la gracia de Merlín, ningún encuentro con Potter había tenido lugar desde aquella mañana en Sortilegios Weasley. Así que Draco se pasaba los días yendo y viniendo de su nueva casa, algunas veces para dejarle una carta a su madre y otras más en busca de un buen punto para instalar la sucursal de su tienda de pociones. Hasta que casi un mes después de su regreso, Draco dio con el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo sus planes: un local muy grande y espacioso frente a la tienda de Ollivanders, de un par de pisos de altura y que antes había servido de depósito para alguna de las tiendas aledañas.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados en cuanto su agente de bienes raíces le llevó a ver el lugar, imaginando de inmediato las posibilidades del mismo y queriendo firmar el contrato de compra lo más pronto posible. Así lo hizo, y en menos de nada el joven mago era el orgulloso dueño de lo que pronto se convertiría en la primera sucursal londinense de _Breuvages Malfoy_ , o al menos tan pronto como dicho dueño obtuviera los permisos necesarios para emprender un negocio en el Londres mágico.

Fue así como un buen día, luego de darle miles de vueltas al asunto y de resolver que seguir escondiéndose era una soberana tontería, Draco tomó polvos flu de la repisa de su chimenea y se dirigió con paso firme al Ministerio de Magia.

Apareció en el Atrio y sin demasiada ceremonia tomó el elevador hasta el segundo piso, preguntando a cuanto brujo encontró en el camino hasta dar con el lugar que buscaba: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Oficina de Permisos para el Expendio de Sustancias, División de Pociones Medicinales, Curativas y de Usos Varios. Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de que una voz femenina le indicara que podía pasar, lo que hizo sin perder tiempo. Tuvo que contener un jadeo de sorpresa al encontrarse a una muy bien arreglada Hermione Granger sentada detrás del escritorio frente a la puerta, rodeada de pergaminos y con varios memos voladores revoloteando por encima de su cabeza.

La bruja le recibió con una sonrisa amable, llamándolo por su nombre e invitándole a sentarse tan pronto puso pie dentro de la oficina. Draco así lo hizo, y después de un breve intercambio cortés en el que quedó más que claro que su antigua compañera de curso no estaba para nada interesada en reavivar viejas rencillas, la mujer procedió a preguntarle el motivo de su visita, haciendo todo cuanto estaba a su alcance para tramitar los permisos correspondientes.

Resultó que el proceso legal para abrir una extensión de su empresa en el Callejón Diagon era más largo y complicado de lo que Draco había anticipado, por lo que pronto se encontró aburrido como una ostra mientras observaba a Granger, ahora también apellidada “Weasley”, ir de acá para allá dentro de su oficina, redactando pergaminos a vuelapluma mientras le preguntaba una cantidad ridícula de cosas acerca de su empresa. Era como ver a un elfo doméstico en acción, tan rebosante de energía que Draco se preguntó más de una vez cómo era que la bruja había terminado confinada a esa pequeña y atestada oficina en lugar de estar ya trabajando junto al mismísimo Ministro.

Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando vio cómo un memo volador hecho de pergamino color ocre entraba zumbando por debajo de la puerta. Granger lo tomó en el acto, dando apenas un vistazo a su contenido al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, pero debo atender esto —indicó, rodeando su escritorio—. Intentaré no tardar demasiado, pero igual necesito algunas formas expedidas por el piso de Internacionales y bien puedo aprovechar para buscarlas mientras estoy fuera. No te muevas de aquí. —Y sin más, salió despedida rumbo a Merlín sabría dónde.

Luego de cinco minutos de espera, y de que se hiciera más que evidente que jugar con sus pulgares no lo entretendría lo suficiente, Draco tomó una de las tantas revistas de chismes amontonadas descuidadamente en un revistero cerca de sus pies. Dudaba que Granger leyera ese tipo de publicaciones, pero dada la fecha de la que databan, bien podrían haber sido de algún ocupante anterior de esa oficina.

Comenzó a hojearla sin mucho interés, pasando las páginas sin realmente leer lo que decían y para nada sorprendido por las “escandalosas exclusivas” que, comparadas con todas las cosas de las que llegó a enterarse en Malfoy Manor durante su adolescencia, eran simples juegos de niños. Se encontraba preguntándose en cuántas de esas revistas habría aparecido su foto luego de su regreso a Londres cuando un ruido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento: alguien estaba abriendo la puerta.

Draco alzó la vista y se acomodó en su asiento, preparado para ver a Granger regresar con quién sabría cuántos pergaminos entre las manos, pero no fue la bruja quién entró a la oficina.

—Toc, toc. Siento interrumpir tu... ¿Malfoy?

Harry iba vestido con su uniforme de auror, de color gris plomo y ceñido al cuerpo, chaqueta de mangas largas con botones plateados decorando todo el torso, pantalones también ajustados y botas de combate para cerrar el conjunto. Toda una visión para ojos cansados, mucho más guapo de lo que Draco recordaba, y mucho más adulto también. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó la última vez que lo vio vestido de uniforme y algo desagradable se retorció dentro de su pecho.

Draco se levantó de un salto ante eso, como si de pronto la silla hubiese tomado temperatura. Estaba decidido a no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, así que lo mejor era tratar de comportarse con normalidad. Harry le miró un tanto extrañado.

—Ah, Potter. ¿Cómo estás? —saludó, componiendo una sonrisa cortés.

—Muy bien, gracias... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry, sin poder disimular la curiosidad en sus ojos verdes—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Salió un hace rato. Me está ayudando con el papeleo para mi sucursal, ya sabes. Necesito mantenerlo todo en orden si es que quiero limpiar mi nombre de este lado del mundo. No queremos que el Ministro te envíe a espiar los malvados planes que de seguro estaré urdiendo en mi tienda de pociones.

Harry sonrió, abochornado. Realmente le sentaba bien el uniforme.

—No creo que haga falta —comentó—. Las cosas han cambiado por aquí.

—Sí, lo noté —convino Draco a su vez—. Mi solicitud para conectar la red flu a mi chimenea no demoró casi nada en ser procesada. ¡Y ni siquiera me interrogaron! Comienzo a creer que mi fama de mago malvado está siendo olvidada.

—Tú no eres malvado, Malfoy —negó Harry, sosteniéndole la mirada y con un tono de sinceridad que hizo que a Draco se le anudara el estómago—. Nunca lo fuiste.

—No lo soy —confirmó Draco, obligándose a no apartar la vista—, pero no a todo el mundo le queda claro.

—Dales tiempo —aseguró Harry, con una sonrisa bonachona—. El tiempo lo soluciona todo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló de nuevo entre ellos, tal y como aquel día en Sortilegios Weasley. Era como si ya poco o nada tuvieran para decirse, como si no fueran más que desconocidos intentando alargar una conversación entablada por cortesía. Y siendo objetivos, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme —dijo Harry luego de un momento —. Tengo que regresar a la oficina e imagino que Hermione no tarda en venir. Fue agradable verte.

Harry extendió la mano para estrechar la de Draco, quien la tomó sin pensarlo. Sentir la mano de Harry contra la suya activó recuerdos que lo hicieron estremecerse un poco, trayendo a su mente cosas que hubiera preferido dejar enterradas en algún recoveco de su propia memoria. Harry pareció notar algo raro, pues soltó inmediatamente el agarre sin decir otra palabra. Se volvió para marcharse, pero la boca de Draco fue más rápida que su sentido común.

—Potter, ¡espera! —le llamó. Harry se giró para encararle de nuevo, con una pregunta dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Potter, yo...

¿Y ahora qué se suponía que le dijera? Había sido mala idea venir al Ministerio tan pronto, así como había sido mala idea irle a buscar a la tienda de Weasley. Pero para ser honestos, la vida de Draco estaba tan plagada de malas ideas que otra más no haría la gran diferencia.

—…me preguntaba si tal vez, uno de estos días, estarías dispuesto a salir a tomar algo conmigo. —Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco continuó, ya sin nada que perder y con la firme convicción de que lo lamentaría al llegar a casa—. Ya sabes, para conversar. No he podido encontrar a nadie conocido en todo el tiempo que llevo en Londres y... no lo sé, pienso que podría ser agradable.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente, mientras Draco sentía como si la temperatura de todo el lugar de repente hubiera subido varios grados. El otro asintió.

—¿Te parece bien el viernes a las siete? —preguntó, bajo la atónita mirada de Draco—. Estoy libre ese día y podríamos salir y tomar algo en el callejón Diagon o en Hogsmeade, por los viejos tiempos.

—Hogsmeade suena bien —aceptó Draco, sin saber qué más decir.

—Es una cita —confirmó Harry, saliendo de la oficina y dejando la puerta abierta.

Draco no se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y de no haber sido por el memo volador que casualmente acababa de chocar con él en su camino hacia el escritorio de Granger, habría jurado que era otro de sus sueños.

Había perdido el control por completo, dejándose llevar por el impulso que tanta veces se había jurado a sí mismo controlar. Le había invitado a salir de la manera más patética posible y para colmo de males, ¡el muy jodido había aceptado! A esas alturas estaba más que claro que Harry no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero quizás, sólo quizás, la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

Granger regresó un momento después, trayendo consigo los permisos para su tienda y algunas otras formas y requisitos nuevos de los que Draco no se encontraba al tanto. Firmó una cantidad incontable de pergaminos, al tiempo que la bruja hacía copias múltiples de cada documento con un movimiento de su varita. Algunas copias levitaron hasta archivarse ellas mismas en los altos estantes que cubrían todas las paredes del lugar y otras más fueron a dar automáticamente a manos de Draco, quien las iba reduciendo para guardarlas en el bolsillo de su túnica. Al terminar, la bruja le dedicó una sonrisa de dientes muy parejos y le extendió la mano, dándole una nueva bienvenida a Londres.

Agradecido, y algo más animado que cuando llegó, Draco salió del lugar con rumbo al ascensor, comprobando al pasar que la Oficina de Aurores estaba completamente desierta. Se dirigió al Atrio, dispuesto a tomar una chimenea para regresar a casa, y fue allí cuando les vio:

Cerca de la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Harry abrazaba efusivamente a una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja y tez clara. Ambos se separaron y Harry le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego posar sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la chica. Ginevra Weasley posó sus manos sobre las de Harry, y Draco pudo ver claramente las dos alianzas de matrimonio en los dedos de sus respectivos dueños.

Draco se dirigió al área de chimeneas lo más discretamente que pudo, maldiciendo su suerte y con el corazón en un puño. Llegó a su casa en un santiamén, dirigiéndose a la cocina y sirviéndose un gran trago de whisky de fuego que tomó de un tirón. Se pateó mentalmente por su ingenuidad, ¿cómo había sido tan descuidado como para no fijarse en la alianza en el dedo de Harry? Habían pasado cinco años, era obvio que Harry formaría una familia, mucho más considerando las circunstancias que rodearon su rompimiento.

Se sirvió otro trago —que también bebió de un tirón— y luego otro y otro más, recordando con dolorosa claridad aquellas manos unidas sobre la evidencia infranqueable de la nueva vida que los Potter traerían al mundo muy pronto. Si quería conservar algo de su cordura, Draco debía encontrar una excusa convincente para zafarse de la cita que tenía con Harry esa semana, pero dado su actual estado de embriaguez lo mejor sería ir a recostarse. Ya se le ocurriría algo en la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cada comentario, un elfo doméstico recibe su paga ;)


	3. Recuerdo

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, el viernes llegó y con él la certeza de que Draco no sería capaz de eludir la cita con Harry. Por mucho que le pesara, por mucho que doliera, verle de nuevo aunque fuera en simple plan de ex-compañeros de Hogwarts era una opción demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla, aun a costa de su propia tranquilidad mental. Así que a las siete y quince de la tarde del día en cuestión, Draco se encontraba cruzando la puerta principal de Las Tres Escobas.

Escaneó el lugar con la mirada, viendo hacia todos lados hasta ubicar la mano que le hacía señas desde una de las mesas del fondo del local. Draco se apresuró a franquear a los demás clientes para llegar hasta ella y Harry le recibió con una gran sonrisa que hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran. _Gracias a Merlín por la pobre iluminación_ , pensó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo estás, Malfoy? Pensé que ya no vendrías... —saludó mientras Draco tomaba asiento.

—¿Y perder mi cita con el salvador del mundo mágico? ¡Ni hablar! —respondió Draco a su vez, ganándose una carcajada por parte del otro. Harry se levantó—. Yo invito las bebidas de hoy y tú invitas a la próxima, ¿está bien? —Draco asintió, un poco aturdido por la perspectiva de hacer de eso una costumbre—. Bien. ¿Te apetece una cerveza o prefieres whisky de fuego?

—Cerveza está bien —aseguró Draco, recordando el no tan agradable incidente de varios días atrás que le dejó sin ganas de beber whisky de fuego por una larga temporada.

—Cerveza será —convino Harry con una nueva sonrisa, para luego desaparecer en dirección a la barra.

La velada transcurrió entre risas, insultos amistosos y más risas. Resultó que recordar los tiempos en los que solían odiarse por gusto y gana era realmente divertido para ambos, así como darse cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían en común y de que no hubiera sido tan raro que entre ellos hubiera existido una amistad, si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de manera diferente. Para Draco, sin embargo, era inevitable percibir una fuerte sensación de _deja vu_ , pero las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien que decidió ignorarla. Ya luego podría lamentarse todo lo que quisiera.

En cierto momento de la noche, Harry, que llevaba un par de cervezas más que él, comentó que jamás hubiera pensado que se la llevarían tan bien, a lo que Draco no pudo sino asentir, sin saber qué otra cosa agregar. Un prolongado silencio se instaló entre ellos después de eso, a lo que Draco reaccionó preguntando por la única cosa por la cual moría por tener información, a pesar de saber que no ganaría nada con ello: su matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley.

—Nos casamos hace cinco meses —respondió Harry, con una sospechosa falta de interés que Draco le atribuyó a las miles de veces que el mago habría tenido que responder preguntas de su vida personal. Un repentino tirón en la boca del estómago le hizo arrepentirse de inmediato del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—Los vi en el Atrio el otro día. Se veían muy bien juntos —comentó, dando un largo trago a su cerveza y tratando de disimular su repentina incomodidad.

—Ginny es una mujer muy especial. Haría lo que fuera por ella —afirmó Harry, también bebiendo.

—Y tendrás un hijo, Potter. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —bromeó Draco, sintiendo como el peso de la frase hacía que todo el aire abandonara sus pulmones.

—Sí. Un hijo... —suspiró Harry, en un tono demasiado melancólico para alguien que va a ser padre y que siempre ha querido tener una familia. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Draco, que no dijo nada y se limitó a terminar su bebida.

Siguieron bebiendo hasta muy entrada la noche y ya pasaban de las doce cuando Draco decidió que era hora de darle al bolsillo de Potter —y a su hígado— un merecido descanso. Harry estaba muy tomado, por lo que decidió ayudarle a aparecerse en el número doce de Grimmauld Place y así asegurarse de que llegaba bien a su destino. Se aparecieron juntos en un callejón oscuro a un par de cuadras de la antigua Casa Black, y recorrieron el camino restante lado a lado, Harry agradeciéndole la excelente velada y prometiéndole repetir y Draco asintiendo de manera ausente, más preocupado en no dejarle caer que en atender a sus desvaríos.

—Tal vez la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad de ser amigos, Malfoy ¿no lo crees? —dijo Harry tan pronto alcanzaron el umbral de su casa, en un tono demasiado optimista para alguien que de seguro no se iba a acordar de nada en la mañana.

—Sí, sí, Potter. Lo que tú digas. Si mañana cuando se te pase la borrachera quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, envíame una lechuza, ¿está bien? —comentó Draco, sonriendo al ver como el otro mago apenas y podía abrir la puerta. Era la primera vez que Draco le viera tan tomado por lo que supuso que esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado durante su ausencia—. Adiós, cuatro ojos —se despidió.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera marcharse, Harry lo tomó por la solapa de su abrigo obligándole a quedarse y a mirar esos ojos esmeralda en los que se perdería de buena gana. Estaba intentando decirle algo, pero el vaho de su aliento y lo muy bajito de su tono de voz dificultaban la tarea de entenderle.

—¿No sientes como si esto ya lo hubieras vivido antes? —repitió, y tan pronto Draco procesó la frase no pudo hacer otra cosa sino contener el aire, demasiado cerca de Harry como para confiar en sus propios reflejos. Una imagen asaltó su mente en ese momento, tan vívida que bien podría estarla viviendo.

 

_—Adiós, cuatro ojos —dijo Draco, a un par de pasos de él en el umbral de la casa._

_—Adiós —respondió el otro, dándole un rápido beso en los labios que les hizo sonreír a ambos._

 

Draco se obligó a ubicarse en tiempo presente, negando con la cabeza y alejándose de Harry lo más posible.

—Estás borracho —desestimó, empujándole en dirección a su hogar. El hogar que compartía con su esposa y la futura madre de su primogénito—. Entra a tu casa o Ginevra ya no te dejará salir de aquí hasta que tu hijo cumpla los diecisiete.

Harry le sonrió una última vez antes de entrar a la casa y Draco hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no derrumbarse frente a la puerta. Se subió el collar del abrigo para protegerse del viento nocturno y comenzó a caminar en busca de un lugar apartado desde donde desaparecerse.

***

La mañana siguiente a su salida con Harry, un tenue ulular despertó a Draco de un sueño no muy feliz que había estado teniendo. Una lechuza parda que nunca había visto estaba posada en el alfeizar de su ventana, y tan pronto le vio despertarse, el ave comenzó a picotear el cristal para que la dejase pasar. Draco así lo hizo y un instante después la lechuza extendía una pata hacia él para que la liberara de su carga. Era una pequeña nota escrita descuidadamente en un trozo cualquiera de pergamino.

 

_Draco,_

_Ya no estoy borracho y sigo queriendo ser tu amigo. ¿Te viene bien un almuerzo el miércoles en el callejón Diagon? Envíame una lechuza._

_Harry._

 

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia del otro, y al ver que la lechuza no se había marchado todavía, decidió enviar una respuesta de inmediato.

 

_Harry,_

_Claramente todavía no estás en todos tus cabales. El miércoles me viene perfecto. Te veo a la una frente a Ollivanders. Esta vez va por mi cuenta._

_Draco._

 

Apoyado en el marco de su ventana, Draco miró al ave desaparecer en la distancia, preguntándose por millonésima vez por qué no se había negado a la proposición de Harry. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil inventar cualquier excusa para zafarse de la comida, pero había algo que le impulsaba a seguir, algo agazapado dentro de su pecho que amenazaba con comerle vivo si no hacía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Movió la cabeza para despejarla, alejándose por fin de la ventana y caminando hacia el baño para tomar una rápida ducha. Había mucho por hacer en su nuevo local, y quedándose en pijamas mientras rememoraba cosas que realmente no quería recordar no le haría ningún bien ni a su empresa ni a él.

***

El siguiente miércoles, tal como habían acordado, Draco y Harry se encontraron frente a Ollivanders. Decidieron ir a un restaurante cercano, y si bien los otros clientes del lugar en seguida se avocaron a registrar cada uno de sus movimientos, luego de un rato la novedad pasó a ser indiferencia. La comida estuvo maravillosa, así como la conversación. Hablaron y rieron hasta que a Draco le dolían las mejillas, recordando viejos tiempos, discutiendo lo último del quidditch y en general pasándola tan bien que a Harry casi se le olvida que había prometido regresar al Cuartel para terminar algo de papeleo.

No mucho tiempo después de su primer almuerzo juntos, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de compartir tanto con Ginny como con los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, siendo invitado por Harry a pasarse con ellos la tarde del domingo tras alegar que ya no estaban en guerra y era tiempo de limar asperezas. Para su sorpresa, los magos y brujas en cuestión no guardaban ni una pizca de rencor en su contra, y si bien al principio su presencia causó cierta tensión en el ambiente, tan pronto se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a compartir, fue como si Draco hubiera estado haciendo aquello durante toda su vida.

Así pasaron dos meses más, durante los cuales verse para comer, ir por algunos tragos o simplemente pasar el rato mientras Draco trabajaba como loco en su nuevo local se convirtió en cosa de todos los días. Al principio, Draco asistía a las reuniones completamente consciente de que hacer lo que estaba haciendo no era más que una tontería, pero luego de varias salidas las alarmas dejaron de sonar dentro de su cabeza, o el dejó de prestarles atención. Se había pasado cinco años alejado de Londres y de todo su pasado, pero ahora que estaba de vuelta, no podía evitar querer estar cerca de Harry incluso sabiendo que él no recordaba nada. Dolía estar cerca de él, por supuesto que dolía. Pero dolía inmensamente más estar lejos.

Y así como así, el día de la inauguración de su tienda llegó, el evento más caliente de la temporada y al cual todo mago respetable —y cotilla— quería asistir. El callejón Diagon estaba a reventar esa mañana, porque a pesar de que al acto de inauguración sólo estaban invitadas unas cuantas personas que incluían en su mayoría a posibles patrocinadores y a algunos miembros de la prensa mágica, eso no evitó que decenas de magos y brujas se amontonaran frente a Ollivanders en día de semana para no perderse ni un solo detalle.

Harry también estaba ahí, apoyándolo desde una considerable distancia mientras Draco se obligaba a escuchar cada una de las sugerencias que sus potenciales asociados señalaban. Fue casi un par de horas después del comienzo de la inauguración que Harry por fin se acercó a hablarle, en vista de que los otros invitados parecían menos interesados en Draco que en los diferentes tipos de botanas y bebidas dispuestas en bandejas por todo el lugar.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó Harry al llegar hacia él.

—Potter —respondió Draco, un tanto divertido—. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Oh, nada en especial. Uno de mis pasatiempos es vagar por eventos importantes en busca de chismes de farándula. —Ante eso, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Te apetece whisky de fuego? —preguntó Draco, tras recomponerse.

—Me encantaría. —Dicho esto, se alejaron de los invitados y subieron las escaleras que conectaban con el despacho de Draco.

El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero tenía un escritorio de roble, una ventana alta y varios libreros repletos de textos referentes a pociones. Draco, que había previsto ese momento, ya tenía una botella de su mejor whisky de fuego sobre el escritorio, junto con dos vasos. Sirvió una medida en cada uno y le tendió uno a Harry, que hizo un gesto de brindis hacia él y tomó su trago de un tirón.

—Jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil tenerte a solas —declaró Harry, sirviéndose otro trago—. Supongo que ahora que eres el ocupado dueño de una multinacional tendré que hacer cita con meses de anticipación —bromeó.

—Tú lo que tienes es envidia porque hoy no eras el centro de atención —refutó Draco, sirviéndose también—. ¿Cómo está Ginny? Pensé que vendría contigo —preguntó, sintiendo una punzada desagradable en la boca del estómago que luego de todo ese tiempo ya había aprendido a ignorar.

—Quería venir, pero se sentía cansada. Ya sabes, con el nacimiento tan cerca es mejor no abusar. Hermione se quedó con ella.

—Uhm —profirió Draco, sin saber qué más agregar. Bebieron en silencio, más que acostumbrados a la presencia del otro sin palabras de por medio.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero de repente Harry depositó su vaso en la mesa y se acercó a él, con expresión decidida. Algo dentro de su estómago se encogió sin poder evitarlo, pues la cercanía del otro era de las cosas a las que todavía no se acostumbraba.

—Draco, yo... quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Draco abrió los ojos muy grande, sin saber qué responder ante eso. Harry continuó—. Cuando la guerra terminó, no la tuviste fácil; tuviste que huir con tu madre y no cualquiera se hubiera levantado de las cenizas para ser lo que tú eres hoy. Me alegra mucho que hayas escogido luchar y me siento muy feliz de poder ser tu amigo.

Harry le sonreía con honestidad y Draco no supo qué más hacer que devolverle la sonrisa, demasiado aturdido con lo que acababa de escuchar como para hacer nada más. De repente, el impulso de abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre se volvió más fuerte que nunca, así como las ganas de besarle y de que toda aquella realidad en la que él y Harry no eran más que amigos fuese simplemente un sueño. Sin darle tiempo de seguir sus impulsos, un destello plateado cruzó la ventana y se interpuso entre ellos, tomando la forma de una nutria: un patronus.

—Ginny entró en trabajo de parto —dijo el patronus, con una voz etérea pero idéntica a la de Hermione—. Ron está con nosotras. Te esperamos en San Mungo. —Y así como así, el patronus desapareció.

Harry empalideció de inmediato, mirando alternativamente a Draco y a la puerta detrás de él. Por su parte, algo se había apretado en el pecho de Draco, pero decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para lamentarse, no frente a Harry. Compuso una amplia sonrisa que contrastaba con la inmensa tristeza que sentía.

—Me parece que tu hijo va a nacer, Potter. Vete ya —comandó, a lo que Harry simplemente asintió, saliendo despedido por la puerta del despacho.

Draco se sirvió un trago doble de whisky y se lo bebió de un tirón, sintiendo el licor escocerle la garganta mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en su ojos. Los cerró y respiró profundamente. Los abrió de nuevo, se secó las lágrimas y se pasó una mano por el cabello, saliendo del despacho para seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.


	4. Verdad

Dylan Arthur nació un par de horas luego de que Harry dejara _Breuvages Malfoy_ el día de la inauguración, con todo el bombo y platillo que el nacimiento de un nuevo Weasley podía ocasionar.

Los nuevos padres y el pequeñito fueron recibidos en la Madriguera por una gran celebración a la cual Draco fue cordialmente invitado por Molly Weasley. Comida y bebida a raudales, música y jolgorio, todo lo que se podía esperar de una familia tan unida y animada. Y en medio de todo eso, estaba Draco.

En cuanto Harry puso sus ojos sobre él al llegar a la fiesta, Draco sintió un tirón en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con no haber sido capaz de probar bocado en todo el día. Harry se acercó a él con el bebé entre brazos, luego de que ya todos los Weasley habían conocido al pequeño. El niño había sacado poco o nada de su padre, pues el único rasgo que se asemejaba a los del hombre frente a él era el abundante cabello negro. Pero fue la sonrisa orgullosa de Harry al mostrarle a su primogénito lo que hizo que algo dentro de Draco se hiciera añicos, obligándose a componer una sonrisa y a felicitarle a pesar de sentir que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

Esa noche, cuando por fin pudo zafarse de la fiesta, Draco volvió a emborracharse con whisky de fuego. El abismo entre él y el hombre al que todavía amaba ahora era jodidamente real e infranqueable, y si nada había por hacer, al menos intentaría acallar sus pensamientos metiendo una considerable cantidad de licor dentro de sus venas.

***

La mañana después de la fiesta, Draco decidió que de nada valía lamentarse por el agua derramada.

Se levantó del suelo, limpió los restos de su improvisada noche de copas, se bañó y vistió y encaminó rumbo a su recién inaugurada tienda de pociones. Se avocaría a su trabajo para desconectarse de la dolorosa realidad, tal como lo hizo en París más de cinco años atrás. Trabajaría tan duro que los días pasarían sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de Harry en su vida, y para cuando al fin saliera de su encierro quizás toda la situación le parecería menos dolorosa.

Y así lo hizo.

Llegaba temprano al trabajo y se iba muy entrada la noche, apenas dejaba _Breuvages_ y algunas veces transfiguraba algún mueble en una cama individual para poder quedarse también a dormir. Su trabajo se había convertido en su vida y aunque la falta de noticias por parte de Harry rondaba sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, la verdad no le extrañaba tanto; al ser padre primerizo, de seguro estaría demasiado ocupado como para atender cualquier otro asunto.

Dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y esa noche en particular Draco decidió dormir en su departamento. Acababa de salir de una reunión con sus nuevos accionistas que probó ser especialmente agotadora y lo menos que se esperaba al llegar era encontrarse a Harry Potter esperándole.

Estaba sentado en el piso frente a la puerta de su departamento y empuñaba una botella de licor completamente vacía. Su cabello estaba mucho más alborotado que de costumbre, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y le miraban desde abajo con una expresión que Draco no supo cómo interpretar. Llevaba la ropa puesta de cualquier manera y se lo notaba en un estado deplorable, lo que sugería que llevaba demasiadas horas sin llegar a su casa.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Harry hacia él, y Draco no supo qué otra cosa hacer sino asentir.

Le ayudó a levantarse y lo invitó a entrar, quitándole el abrigo y deshaciéndose de la botella en su mano.

Draco sentó a Harry en el sofá y encendió la chimenea con un pase de varita, haciendo aparecer un vial de poción anti-resaca que le tendió sin decir una palabra. Harry la tomó de un tirón y se quedó viendo las llamas, momento que Draco aprovechó para irse a la cocina y prepararle un café bien cargado. Regresó junto a Harry para encontrarle en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado; puso la taza de café entre sus manos y tras asegurarse de que no la soltaría, se sentó a su lado. Harry apenas y pareció notarlo.

—¿Sabe Ginny que estás aquí? —preguntó Draco tras un largo momento de silencio, con la preocupación trepando por su pecho.

—No creo que Ginevra quiera saber nada de mí —respondió el otro, tomando un pequeño trago de su café.

—¿Pero qué dices? Seguramente ella y el pequeño Dylan están preocupados por ti.

—Dylan... —murmuró Harry, con la mirada perdida.

Draco estaba realmente preocupado ahora. Harry no solía ser así, jamás se había aparecido a esas horas en su casa y mucho menos estando borracho. Algo le había pasado, eso de seguro, así que lo mejor sería intentar averiguar el qué.

—¿Me dirás qué te pasó o sólo viniste a hacerme la visita? —increpó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz sin dejar de ser tajante; de nada valía andarse con rodeos.

—¿Acaso sabes por qué Dylan nació cuando Ginny y yo apenas llevábamos siete meses de casados?

La pregunta tomó a Draco desprevenido. Siempre supuso que Ginevra y Harry habían decidido casarse luego de enterarse que la chica estaba embarazada.

—No —respondió honestamente—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con-?

—¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué el niño se llama Dylan y no James, cómo mi padre?

—Tampoco, pero-

—¿No te pareció extraño que el niño no haya sacado mis ojos o tan siquiera alguno de mis rasgos?

—Harry... —le llamó Draco, haciendo que el mencionado le mirara—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienen que ver Ginny y el niño en todo esto? —Harry tomó otro trago de su café, dio un suspiro y habló.

—Ginny me dejó. Se fue con Dylan. Me dejó una nota y se fue de la casa.

Draco abrió los ojos muy grande ante tal declaración. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Y cómo era que Harry no estaba como loco persiguiendo a Ginny para recuperar a su hijo?

—¿Que Ginny se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Se llevó a Dylan? ¡Es tu hijo! Tenemos que buscarla inmediatamente. —Draco se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a hacer algo, pero Harry lo tomó del brazo y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—Dylan no es mi hijo.

Draco se quedó petrificado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no podía ser.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! —exclamó, tratando de hacer al otro entrar en razón.

—No —dijo Harry con calma—. No lo es y yo lo sé desde siempre. Acepté casarme con Ginny porque el verdadero padre del pequeño se fue al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada. Nadie sabía que Ginny estaba viendo a ese hombre y yo decidí ayudarla casándome con ella. Ginny es una gran mujer, o al menos pensé que lo era, y yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera para verla feliz, incluso criar un niño que no llevara mi sangre.

Y Draco no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Posó una mano sobre el brazo de Harry, en un intento de confortarle.

—Oh, por Merlín — soltó al cabo de unos segundos—. Oh, Harry, eso es tan...

—¿Estúpido? —inquirió Harry, en tono derrotado.

—Noble —completó Draco—. Iba a decir noble.

—Ahora mismo sólo parece ser estúpido —declaró Harry, girando la taza entre las manos y tomando otro trago de café—. Llegué a convencerme de que al fin podría tener una familia. A pesar de que Dylan no fuese mi propio hijo quería formar una familia con él y con Ginny, por el bien de ambos.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella?

—Tal parece que lo que yo le ofrecí no fue suficiente. Adrian Pucey decidió arrepentirse de haberla abandonado y ella decidió huir con él. Creo que era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. El-niño-que-vivió, el huérfano, teniendo una familia propia. Estaba destinado al fracaso.

—Harry...

Draco no sabía que decir. No sabía qué hacer. Harry, _su_ Harry estaba destrozado y él no podía hacer nada para evitarle el sufrimiento.

—Lo intenté, ¿sabes? —masculló Harry luego de un rato—. Intenté hacer que ella me quisiera, que se enamorara de mí. Me convencí de quererla, para que ella me quisiera, y pensé que lo había logrado. Pero ya vemos que no fue así. Bastó una sola lechuza de Pucey para que Ginny decidiera abandonarme.

—Estoy seguro de que no fue su intención-

—¿El qué? —inquirió Harry, subiendo la voz—. ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Engañarme? ¿Hacerme creer que por fin tendría una familia? Comienzo a pensar que hay algo malo en mí. Que nadie puede quererme porque una parte de mí sigue siendo maléfica. Le di todo cuanto pude pero todo no fue suficiente… O tal vez soy yo el que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—No te atrevas a decir eso, Harry. Nunca más.

Draco haló al otro hasta hacerle mirarle de frente. No podía permitir que siguiera diciendo esas cosas. Se sentía culpable por haberle dejado, por no haberse quedado a pelear por él. Lo que estaba pasando era en parte una consecuencia de sus acciones.

—¡Es lo que siento! —chilló Harry en respuesta, para luego bajar la mirada—. Es lo que parece.

—No digas eso.

—¿Quién podría querer a alguien que está tan dañado por dentro? Alguien que no tiene una familia propia, un pobre huérfano.

—No sigas.

—Todos a los que amo, me abandonan. Todos mueren o se van.

—No más, Harry. ¡Basta!

—Nadie me ama lo suficiente como para quedarse.

—¡Cállate, Potter!

—Tal vez no merezco ser feliz...

—Maldita sea, Potter. ¡Ya cállate!

Y en ese momento de desesperación, Draco tomó a Harry por los hombros e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para hacerle callar: le besó.

Posó sus labios sobre los del otro, con la mirada fija en los ojos esmeralda y los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente cual vendaval. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y le acercó más hacia sí; quería obligarle a callar, quería obligarle a desechar todos esos pensamientos. Por supuesto que merecía ser feliz, por supuesto que merecía ser amado. Allí estaba él, amándole tanto que dolía, tanto que no le importaba que le viera sólo como un amigo, tanto, que no podía soportar verle sufrir de esa manera.

 

_—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Draco. Voldemort sólo te utiliza. Puedes elegir._

_—¿Y tú qué sabes de elecciones, Potter?_

_—Sé que somos lo que elegimos ser. Déjame ayudarte…_

 

_—¡Aléjate de mí!_

_—Malfoy, Lo siento. Yo-_

_—¡No! Me besaste, idiota. ¿Estás loco?_

_—Yo… quiero ayudarte._

_—¿Besándome? ¡Agh! Jamás debí dejar que te acercaras. ¡Vete a la mierda de una vez por todas! Esto no debió pasar._

_—Puedes decir lo que quieras. No me voy a ir y lo sabes._

_—Entonces tendré que demostrarte que estás equivocado._

_—Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso si quieres que te deje en paz._

 

_—Me enteré de que tú y la chica Weasley ahora están juntos. Se veía venir._

_—¿Es eso un problema?_

_—Supongo que no. Igual tu y yo no somos nada en realidad, ¿o sí?_

_—No. Nada de nada._

 

_—¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_—Lamento aparecerme así, pero vengo a decirte que voy a abogar por ti y por tu familia ante el Wizengamot y que no deben preocuparse._

_—¿Y para eso tenías que escabullirte a media noche en mi celda?_

_—Por eso y porque quería verte._

 

_—Sabes que no debes visitarme. Si alguien te ve-_

_—Los mandaría a la mierda. Soy un Auror, puedo hacer lo que quiera._

_—¿Como liarte con un ex-mortífago?_

_—Tú no eres un ex-mortífago._

_—Ya... Y tú no deberías estar aquí._

 

_—¿Y qué pasará mañana, Harry? Cuando por fin te des cuenta de que estás mejor sin mí y de que todo esto es un error._

_—Tú nunca serás un error._

 

_—¿Algún día podremos dejar de escondernos?_

_—Sólo cuando sea seguro para ambos._

_—¿Y si te dijera que no me importa mi seguridad?_

_—Te diría que eres un gryffindor cabeza hueca._

 

_—Los mortífagos regresaron y tienen a mi padre. Juraron vengarse de los traidores y-_

_—¿Tienen a Lucius? ¿Pero cómo-?_

_—¡Lo capturaron! Y temo que le hagan daño._

 

_—¡Mi padre está muerto, Harry! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Es mi destino por ser un traidor, por haberme cambiado de bando al final. No quiero arrastrarte conmigo, no podría._

_—¡Que no me estás arrastrando! Yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo, quiero protegerte. Y puedo hacerlo._

_—No sabes de lo que son capaces._

_—He sobrevivido a cosas peores._

_—Sólo porque nadie quería tocarte. Eras el trofeo del Lord, nadie podía realmente atacarte. Ahora es diferente._

_—Igual quiero ir contigo._

_—Y yo no puedo permitir que lo hagas. Es demasiado peligroso y moriría si te pasara algo._

_—Yo moriría si te pasara algo a ti._

 

_—Draco, ¿qué es todo esto? Suéltame, por favor._

_—Es por tu propio bien._

_—Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión._

_—Lo sé._

_—A donde vayas te buscaré._

_—Lo sé._

_—Jamás me cansaré de buscarte._

_—Lo sé. Y es por eso que voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer._

_—Draco... Draco, ¿no estarás pensando...? ¡Draco, suéltame! ¡No lo hagas!_

_—Es por tu seguridad._

_—Draco, ¡no!_

_—En verdad te amo, Harry, y no puedo dejar que vengas por mí. Si mueres por mi causa, no podría soportarlo._

_—Draco, por favor._

_—Perdóname, Harry._

_—Por favor..._

_—¡Obliviate!_

 

Harry se alejó de él con expresión aterrorizada. La taza resbaló de su mano hasta la alfombra, mientras Draco trataba de entender. Le había besado, pero nunca pensó que eso le afectara de tal manera.

—Harry, perdóname. Yo…

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó. Sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Harry-

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Yo... Harry, fue sólo un beso. No te callabas y no supe que-

—¿Beso? —increpó Harry, poniéndose en pie—. ¡No estoy hablando del maldito beso, Draco! Estoy hablando de nosotros. Tú, y yo... Me tendiste una trampa y yo caí en ella. Me ataste. Me… me hiciste olvidarte.

Y Draco lo comprendió. Por alguna extraña razón su beso había activado los recuerdos de Harry. Ahora lo recordaba todo y él tendría que afrontar las repercusiones de lo que había hecho en el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, mi salud no quería cooperar y mi internet tampoco :c Igual y me dejan sus lindos comentarios para sentirme mejor :D


	5. Espera

Una expresión de completo horror surcaba las facciones de Harry, al tiempo que su respiración se notaba superficial y agitada.

—Harry, déjame explicarte... —intentó decir Draco, acercándose a él, pero fue alejado por un manotazo.

—¡No te acerques! —chilló Harry, alejándose hasta dar de espaldas con la chimenea—. No quiero saber nada de ti.

Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada, Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flu del tarro sobre la repisa de la chimenea, dedicándole una última mirada cargada de ira antes de lanzar los polvos al fuego y decir la dirección de su casa en voz alta. Harry desapareció tras una llamarada verde y en cuanto Draco pudo reaccionar se lanzó de inmediato en su búsqueda, notando de inmediato que las protecciones de Grimmauld Place habían sido alzadas y el fuego no respondía a su petición por más polvos flu que utilizara.

Al cabo de un rato, desistió de intentar llegar por chimenea, más que cansado con todos los acontecimientos del día. Era obvio que Harry no lo quería cerca, así que quizás lo mejor era dejar el tiempo pasar. Al menos por esa noche.

***

Los días pasaron y con ellos, las esperanzas de Draco por explicarse ante Harry se hacían cada vez más escasas.

Todas y cada una de las lechuzas que le enviaba regresaban con cartas sin abrir, la red flu seguía bloqueada para él y Harry ni siquiera le abría la puerta del número doce por más tiempo que Draco pasara de pie en el umbral. Había arruinado todo de la peor manera, tanto cinco años atrás como en la actualidad, y ya sólo quedaba resignarse a perderle de nuevo en consecuencia por sus acciones.

Draco se refugió de nuevo en su trabajo, que gracias a Merlín demandaba bastante de su atención. Pero más de tres semanas después del fatídico beso, la persona menos esperada tocó la puerta de su despacho en _Breuvages Malfoy_.

—Pase —indicó Draco al escuchar el llamado, sin levantar la cabeza de los varios libros de texto que se encontraba inspeccionando.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí y no al lado de Harry? Pensé que eran amigos…

La familiar voz de una bruja le hizo contener la respiración y alzar el rostro. Hermione lo miraba desde la entrada de su despacho, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el reproche dibujado en su expresión. Volvió a hablar.

—Todo el mundo mágico sabe que Ginny se fugó con Pucey y que Dylan no es un Potter. Sé que Harry la está pasando realmente mal pero ni siquiera Ron y yo hemos podido acercarnos a él para confortarle. Cuando no está trabajando, está encerrado en Grimmauld Place y sólo dios sabe qué es lo que hace allí adentro. Ron y yo creemos que tal vez a ti si te deje acercarte, ¿o es que no te importa lo suficiente como para haberlo intentado ya?

El recuerdo de su última conversación con Harry le asaltó de repente, haciéndole sentir una incómoda punzada en el pecho que hizo que su estómago se encogiera. Por supuesto que le importaba, le importaba tanto que dolía, pero eso era algo de lo que nadie se debía enterar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, volviendo la vista hacia su libro de magia antigua—, pero Harry tampoco quiere saber nada de mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué no?

Draco suspiró resignado, cerrando el pesado tomo y volviendo a alzar la mirada.

—Eso es algo que no puedo decirte —declaró.

—Descubrió lo de ustedes, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hermione de repente. Draco tuvo que contener un jadeo—. ¿Ya sabe toda la verdad?

—¿Cómo es que…? —Quiso saber Draco, sin encontrar las palabras—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿En verdad pensaste que mi mejor amigo en el mundo iba a estar saliendo por tantos años con alguien y yo no me daría cuenta de nada? —preguntó Hermione de vuelta, con una ceja alzada—. Lo supe desde siempre —afirmó—, pero decidí callar hasta que Harry estuviera listo para confiar en mí.

—Así que sabes lo que hice —aventuró Draco, todavía aturdido.

—Lo supongo —respondió Hermione en tono calmado—. Y aunque no te justifico, créeme que te entiendo perfectamente. Estabas intentando protegerle, ¿no? —Draco desvió la mirada, incapaz de responder. Tenía un nudo muy grande en la garganta, demasiados sentimientos contenidos. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva—. Hablaré con él, intentaré hacerle entrar en razón.

—¿Lo harás? —Draco no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Hermione en tono resuelto, descruzándose de brazos—. Harry te necesita más que nunca, y ahora que lo sabe todo bien puede comenzar a enfrentar sus demonios en vez de esconderse en esa bendita casa suya para siempre.

Y sin decir más, Hermione salió del despacho, dejándole con un revoltijo de sentimientos dentro del pecho y un dolor de cabeza formándose cerca de sus sienes.

***

Hermione mantuvo su promesa, así que un par de días después de su conversación, una lechuza encontró a Draco luego del almuerzo.

Llevaba una nota escrita en la florida caligrafía de la bruja, señalando una fecha, una hora y un lugar para el encuentro que aparentemente Hermione había orquestado entre él y Harry. En la nota ponía que Harry había aceptado escuchar su versión de los hechos siempre y cuando lo hicieran en algún sitio público y de fácil acceso para los dos, razón por la cual ahora Draco tenía una cita con Harry a las siete de la tarde del jueves en Las Tres Escobas.

El día pautado, Draco apenas y pudo lograr nada de trabajo, demasiado preocupado con su inminente conversación con Harry como para pensar en otra cosa.

Luego de arruinar la séptima poción experimental de la tarde, se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez lo mejor era dar por terminada su jornada, tomar sus pertenencias y dirigirse a Hogsmeade para esperar. Así lo hizo, y aunque tomó las vías más largas y se apareció lo más lejos que se le ocurrió del lugar del encuentro, Draco se encontró a sentado en una mesa al fondo del concurrido pub con más de media hora de adelanto.

Pidió una cerveza mientras esperaba que se hicieran las siete, apenas bebiendo de su contenido y sin poder evitar el tic nervioso que le hacía mirar a todos lados prácticamente cada minuto. Las siete de la tarde pasaron sin pena ni gloria, con Draco buscando como loco algún atisbo de cabello azabache y ojos color esmeralda, sin demasiado éxito. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el nudo en el estómago de Draco se apretaba cada vez más, como anunciando que algo no estaba bien y que él no debía estar allí.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en un par de horas, durante las cuales Draco no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de la puerta del lugar, con la misma botella de cerveza, ahora caliente, entre las manos.

—Tal parece que no va a venir nadie, cariño. —La voz de Madame Rosmerta le hizo dar un pequeño bote. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que se encontraba tan cerca de él—. ¿Quieres que me lleve eso y te traiga una nueva? —preguntó, señalando la botella de cerveza que Draco apretaba más de lo necesario—. Por cuenta de la casa, ya sabes —completó la bruja, sonriéndole de manera condescendiente.

Draco se esforzó en devolver la sonrisa, pero estuvo casi seguro de que todo lo que pudo lograr fue una mueca extraña. Negó con la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento para percatarse de que prácticamente era de los últimos clientes que quedaban en el local.

—No es necesario —dijo, soltando al fin la botella y devolviéndosela a la tabernera—. Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Buenas noches, Madame.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —se despidió ella de vuelta, tomando la botella y yéndose rumbo a la barra.

Draco salió del local y se arrebujó un poco más dentro de su bufanda, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. La brisa fría del invierno comenzaba a sentirse y lo menos que le apetecía era atrapar un resfriado que le mantuviera en su casa sin nada más que hacer que pensar en la cantidad de tonterías que le habían llevado a estar como estaba.

Apenas caminó un par de pasos cuando algo bloqueó su camino, haciéndole detenerse. Era una bola de luz plateada que en un parpadeo tomó la conocida forma de una nutria: el patronus de Hermione.

—Harry está en San Mungo —dijo el hechizo, con voz etérea y distante. El corazón de Draco se encogió ante la frase—. Emboscaron a su escuadrón y está mal herido. No nos han dejado verlo. Ven rápido. —Y así como así, la bola de luz se esfumó, dejándole sin nada de aire en los pulmones y con algo pesado comenzando a formarse en la boca de su estómago

***

Draco no recordaba la última vez que había corrido tanto en su vida, pues incluso huyendo de los ex-mortífagos que trataban de cobrar venganza sobre él y sobre su madre, correr abiertamente era algo que jamás había llegado a hacer. Eso había cambiado esa noche, pues luego de recibir el patronus de Hermione todo lo que su cuerpo conocía era la necesidad de correr hasta llegar a su destino.

Desapareció en Hogsmeade y apareció lo más cerca que pudo del hospital, y corrió, corrió, corrió sin pensar en nada más que en Harry y en el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Llegó a San Mungo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Traspasó la entrada falsa y corrió de nuevo hasta encontrar a alguien que supiera decirle con exactitud dónde demonios estaba Harry Potter. Al final, y luego de incontables intentos fallidos, fue la misma Hermione quien dio con él en uno de los pasillos. El rostro de la muchacha era de controlada calma, pero las marcadas bolsas bajo sus ojos delataban su preocupación.

—Harry está fuera de peligro —dijo nada más ver a Draco, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido. Draco se dejó abrazar, demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar de otra manera—. Nos lo dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley, que es uno de los sanadores que lo atendió al llegar —completó, soltándole—. No nos han dejado verlo, pero tan pronto le curen las heridas superficiales podremos pasar. Ahora mismo voy a ver a Ron, que está en la sala de recuperación de aurores. ¿Quieres venir?

Draco escuchaba a Hermione sin entender demasiado de lo que le decía. Su cerebro procesaba la información de forma muy lenta y tardó varios segundos en comprender que la bruja le había hecho una pregunta de la que esperaba respuesta.

—Por supuesto —respondió al fin, tratando de recomponerse. Harry estaba fuera de peligro. No había nada que temer—. Te sigo.

Cruzaron varios pasillos hasta dar con el ala exclusiva para aurores, que constaba de una pequeña sala de espera seguida de un pasillo largo con muchas puertas. Hermione caminó firmemente hacia una de ellas, pero Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si Harry estaría detrás de alguna otra.

Ron estaba recostado en una de las camillas y al menos otra decena de magos y brujas con uniformes de auror ocupaban las camillas aledañas. La ropa de Weasley estaba maltratada y su rostro manchado, su cabello completamente revuelto y una pasta espesa de color verdoso le cubría un feo corte en el pómulo. Pero aparte de eso se lo notaba bastante bien; magullado, pero bien. Sus padres estaban junto a él, así como su hermano George; su madre acomodaba la almohada detrás de su espalda una y otra vez y los demás simplemente estaban ahí, con el gesto de quien quiere decir algo pero está esperando el momento indicado. Y aparentemente el momento había llegado.

Hermione caminó en línea recta hasta llegar a su esposo, le abrazó con cuidado y le besó en la frente, acomodándole el cabello y acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Draco, que iba detrás de ella, sintió la ligera incomodidad de quien se sabe fuera de lugar, mucho más al notar que la bruja se sorbió la nariz y se secó la comisura de los ojos tan pronto se separó de Ron, entrelazando una mano con la de él. George se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem… Arrumacos para luego, tortolitos, que hay magos y brujas presentes. —Todos rieron ante la broma, incluido Draco—. Y ahora que su flamante esposa está presente, ¿será que el pequeño Ronnie nos puede contar de una vez por todas qué fue lo que pasó?

El ambiente del lugar se tornó tenso de inmediato. Ron se removió en la camilla en un intento por sentarse lo más erguido posible; Hermione y la señora Weasley le ayudaron a acomodarse mejor. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

—Estábamos en una inspección —comenzó—, un testigo reportó haber visto actividad cerca de una antigua base de mortífagos de la época de la primera guerra. No se suponía que fuese todo el escuadrón pero ya saben cómo es Harry de precavido… En fin, que llegamos al sitio y parecía desierto, pero resultó ser una trampa. Eran mortífagos, al menos veinte de ellos, y comenzaron a lanzarnos maldiciones. Los muchachos y yo logramos reducir al menos a quince, pero Harry estaba como loco, empeñado en batirse él solo con los que restaban. Nos ordenó retroceder para buscar refuerzos, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que él no pretendía irse, así que me quedé. También Macmillan y Creevey. Los combatimos y al final quedaron dos en pie, que comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Harry intentó desviarlas todas para que pudiéramos inmovilizarlos, ¡y lo hicimos! Pero antes de lograrlo, uno de los bastardos le lanzó una imperdonable y al tratar de esquivarla el otro le asestó un _desmaius_ que lo lanzó volando por los aires hasta dar de lleno contra una pared.

Cuando Ron terminó de relatar lo ocurrido, Draco sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Todas las fatales posibilidades danzando dentro de su cabeza, lo que pudo haberle pasado a Harry por haber querido enfrentarse él solo a un puñado de magos oscuros. Lo peor de todo era la perspectiva de que el comportamiento temerario de Harry fuese en parte culpa suya por haberle besado aquella noche, devolviéndole sus recuerdos.

—Pero gracias a Merlín las cosas no pasaron de ser solo un mal susto —agregó Hermione—. Lograron atrapar a todos los mortífagos, Harry ya está fuera de peligro y ningún auror recibió heridas graves.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —convino Ron, asintiendo—. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué Harry se comportó de esa manera. Nos estaba cubriendo a todos, pero era como si no le importara lo que pudiera pasarle a él.

—Harry está atravesando momentos muy complicados, cielo —intervino la señora Weasley—. Me apena decir que nuestra Ginny es la responsable, pero para nadie es un secreto lo que pasó. Quizás esa sea su forma de enfrentar la situación. Las personas solemos lidiar con el dolor de maneras muy extrañas.

—Ejem…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de Draco, quién se giró para ver a Justin Finch-Fletchley. El joven iba vestido con el característica túnica color verde lima que lo identificaba como sanador y se dirigió a ellos con solemnidad. Draco contuvo la respiración.

—El señor Potter acaba de despertar —dijo sin rodeos, y Draco sintió el nudo de su estómago hacerse menos apretado—. Le trasladamos a una habitación porque su estado sigue siendo delicado, pero si quieren pueden pasar a verle antes de que se le administre la nueva dosis de poción para dormir. ¿Alguien viene conmigo?

Hermione y la señora Weasley se adelantaron de inmediato, y Draco las siguió antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Fue sólo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación que Draco se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que tal vez entrar a ver a Harry no era la mejor idea de todas. Sí, Harry estaba bien y saberlo era un alivio, pero eso no garantizaba que estuviera dispuesto a recibirle.

La señora Weasley entró detrás de Finch-Fletchley, pero Hermione se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Draco no se movía.

—No te quedarás aquí ¿o sí? —preguntó en voz baja, girándose hacia él—. De seguro querrás ver a Harry tanto como yo.

—Hermione… No creo que esto sea buena idea.

—Oh… —profirió la bruja, como si apenas cayera en cuenta de toda la situación. Le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva—. No te vayas aún —pidió—. Iremos a comer algo en la Madriguera y luego regresaré a quedarme con Ron. Molly dice que hay suficiente para todos y estoy segura de que no le molestará que vengas con nosotros.

Draco asintió. A decir verdad no le apetecía estar solo en casa luego de los acontecimientos del día, sin mencionar que estando con los Weasley se encontraría mejor informado de la salud de Harry que encerrado en su departamento de Charing Cross Road. Hermione asintió de vuelta y entró finalmente en la habitación.

Draco se quedó de pie, mirando el espacio por el cual Hermione había desaparecido. Estaba tan cerca de Harry y a la vez tan abismalmente lejos, todo por haber cometido errores en el pasado, por haber creído que podría huir para siempre de sus problemas.

La puerta se abrió luego de varios minutos, el sanador Finch-Fletchley a la cabeza y la señora Weasley detrás de él. Ambos caminaron de nuevo pasillo arriba, hacia el pabellón donde estaban Ron y los demás aurores. Un minuto más y Hermione salió de la habitación; se acercó hacia él con gesto serio, y Draco sintió un nuevo tirón en el estómago.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, tratando de convencerse de que si hubiera algo mal, ni el sanador ni la señora Weasley se habrían marchado—. ¿Hermione?

—Sí, sí. Todo está bien —le tranquilizó—. Es sólo…

Hermione pareció dudar, lo que no hizo sino asustar a Draco más de lo que ya estaba. La bruja tomó un respiro profundo antes de volver a hablar.

—Harry quiere verte, Draco —soltó—. Te está esperando.


	6. Oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dedicado a:** _Skywalker, CuquiLuna, tabora, Adhara_Isilme, Orphen_ y _CristineG_.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarnos a Draco y a mi desde el principio hasta el fin ;)

Draco entró a la habitación completamente sólo, con el corazón resonándole en los oídos y miles de dudas cruzándole la mente.

El lugar era pequeño pero estaba bien iluminado: una butaca a la izquierda, una mesita de noche a la derecha y la cama de hospital en medio.

Harry estaba semi sentado y le miraba con atención. Tenía varios cortes en el rostro y brazos, y su pierna derecha se encontraba inmovilizada, sostenida por cuerdas invisibles que de seguro eran obra de los sanadores. Draco se sintió azorado ante el escrutinio, quedándose de pie frente a la cama sin saber cómo proceder. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse, lo que Draco hizo sin demora.

—Siento haberte dejado esperando —se disculpó Harry con gesto sincero—. La misión fue inesperada y yo-

—No es necesario que te disculpes —le interrumpió Draco de inmediato—. Es obvio que no fue intencional.

—Oh… Bueno, supongo que lo es, ¿cierto?

—Bastante.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, Harry mirándole y Draco mirándose las uñas como si éstas fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Me lanzaron un _avada kedravra_ —dijo Harry de repente, logrando que Draco alzara la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sintiendo algo desagradable retorcerse dentro de su estómago.

—Un _avada_ , Draco. Y la esquivé por los pelos. De no haberlo hecho no estaría aquí ahora.

—Igual te lanzaron por los aires —señaló Draco, sin poder contenerse.

—Mejor un _desmaius_ que una maldición asesina —declaró Harry con seguridad—. Los sanadores dijeron que tenía varias costillas rotas y la pierna desgarrada, porque la bendita pared no pudo hacer otra cosa que caerme encima luego de chocar contra ella. —Sonrió con ironía—. Estoy vivo de milagro, pero un _avada_ no hubiese dado cabida a milagros.

Se quedaron mirándose por un momento, mientras el corazón de Draco bombeaba como loco. La historia de Harry se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, logrando que unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarle se instalaran dentro de su pecho. Quería consolarle, confortarle, decirle que todo estaba bien ahora. O quizás quería decírselo a sí mismo. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no cuando demasiadas cosas entre ellos seguían sin resolver. Tal vez lo mejor fuese andarse sin rodeos.

—¿Me llamaste sólo para contarme tu historia? —preguntó, intentando por todos los medios que no se notara su nerviosismo.

—Básicamente —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. Para eso y para que supieras que estar tan cerca de morir me hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas. Entre ellas lo que pasó entre nosotros dos. —Draco se quedó pasmado, sin saber que decir o hacer. Harry continuó—: No puedo asegurar que todo será como antes de recuperar mis recuerdos, pero prometo intentar comprender la situación. Sé que no fue fácil para ti hacer lo que hiciste y sería muy injusto de mi parte ignorar el hecho de que seguramente lo hiciste para protegerme. A tu manera, claro… —Harry hizo una pausa, tomó un respiro profundo y continuó—. Lo que quiero decir es que en estos últimos meses nos convertimos en buenos amigos y, a pesar de todo, me gustaría que siguiéramos siéndolo.

Y ahora sí que Draco no supo qué decir. Estaba conmovido y sorprendido a partes iguales, con las ganas de abrazar al hombre frente a él creciendo exponencialmente a cada segundo. Decidió que mejor se alejaba del lugar antes de cometer una locura de la cual seguramente se arrepentiría luego. Se levantó de su asiento.

—Yo… —comenzó, notando que las palabras le fallaban—. Creo que es mejor que te deje descansar.

Se alejó de la cama con rumbo a la puerta, pero Harry le llamó antes de que la alcanzara. Se giró para mirarle.

—¿Puedes visitarme mañana? —preguntó Harry con timidez, y Draco sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. Trató de mantener la compostura—. Me tendrán aquí por varios días hasta que mis huesos sanen, así que estaré bastante sólo y aburrido. Me haría bien tener a alguien con quien conversar.

Draco se limitó a asentir, ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de Harry, y se alejó de la habitación a paso rápido.

***

El día siguiente al ataque, Draco cumplió con su promesa.

Se apareció en San Mungo a la hora de las visitas, temblando como una hoja al viento e intentando por todos los medios que no se le notara. Atravesó el hospital a grandes zancadas, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar en la habitación. Harry —quién seguía con la pierna inmovilizada— lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y Draco tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que veía.

La habitación de Harry estaba abarrotada de arreglos de flores y plantas mágicas, todos de distintos colores y tamaños. Algunos soltaban aroma de vez en cuando, otros más silbaban tonadas de moda y algunos pocos eran comestibles. Todos con tarjetas y postales deseando su pronta recuperación, denotando lo muy querido que era Harry en el mundo mágico y en su rama de trabajo.

Draco rogó a Merlín por que el rubor que trepaba hacia sus mejillas no fuese demasiado notorio, siendo que él mismo llevaba en las manos un pequeño ramillete de lirios blancos hechizados para no marchitarse. Harry no pareció percatarse para nada de lo nimio que se veía el bouquet de Draco comparado con los demás, pues lo tomó entre sus manos y lo olió como quien huele el más exquisito de los perfumes.

Invitó a Draco a sentarse, agradeciéndole el gesto y la visita, y Draco procedió a entregarle el resto de cosas que había preparado para él: varios libros de quidditch de esos que le gustaba leer cuando estaban juntos, varias pociones con distintos usos medicinales y una cantidad bastante ridícula de sus dulces favoritos. Todo para hacerle más llevadera su estadía en el hospital, esa que —Draco pensaba— era en buena parte su responsabilidad por haberle desequilibrado.

Harry parecía dividido entre sonreír como loco y querer utilizar todas las palabras del idioma inglés que sirviesen para expresar gratitud. Draco desestimó todo, alegando que era lo menos que podía hacer por él, y en menos de nada ambos magos se encontraron comentando lo último en quidditch, en pociones y en cualquier otro tema que se les ocurriese.

Así pasaron la tarde, entre risas y alguna que otra visita por parte de compañeros de trabajo y amigos de Harry.

Las dos primeras veces en las que un nuevo visitante llegó a la habitación, Draco quiso marcharse para darles privacidad, pero en ambas ocasiones Harry le haló de la túnica pidiéndole que por favor se quedase un rato más. Para cuando el tercer visitante asomó por la puerta, Draco ni siquiera intentó levantarse.

***

Tres semanas pasaron antes de que Harry fuese dado de alta, durante las cuales Draco iba a visitarle cada día. Hablaban de todo y de nada, pasando el rato entre conversaciones interesantes y momentos de silencio, disfrutando de la agradable compañía del otro.

La mañana en la que a Harry le tocó salir de San Mungo, Draco se encontraba desde muy temprano en el hospital, dispuesto a cargar con todas las cosas que Harry tuviera que llevarse y también a cargar con el propio Harry de ser necesario.

Su pierna, costillas y heridas habían sanado por completo, pero aún le costaba caminar solo y hacía muecas de incomodidad —que intentaba esconder de Draco a toda costa— al realizar movimientos bruscos o levantar demasiado peso. Así que cuando los Weasley decidieron organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida en Grimmauld Place, Draco se ofreció de inmediato a ser el que lo llevara a casa.

—No tenías por qué hacer esto —comentó Harry mientras caminaban calle abajo desde San Mungo en busca de un buen lugar para desaparecerse. Su brazo derecho yacía sobre los hombros de Draco y éste le tenía sujeto por la cintura para servirle de apoyo al caminar. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, cuatro ojos —aseguró, asiéndole con firmeza—, pero _quise_ hacerlo.

Caminaron hasta dar con el apartado callejón que usualmente servía de punto de aparición para Draco, y tras asegurarse que nadie los espiaba, Draco los apareció cerca de Grimmauld Place. Ninguno de los dos habló durante la corta caminata hasta el número doce, con la brisa matinal y el reflejo del sol entre los árboles como única compañía para los caminantes.

Llegaron al umbral sin percances, Harry sacó sus llaves y Draco se apartó un poco para dejarle abrir la puerta. Sin embrago, Harry no parecías estar demasiado ansioso por entrar, pues se quedó mirando el ojo de la cerradura por varios segundos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Draco sin demora, extrañado por el comportamiento del otro.

Harry giro el rostro hacia él y Draco pudo notar una inexplicable intensidad reflejada en sus ojos, que hizo que un extraño escalofrío lo recorriera entero. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo y Draco contuvo la respiración, pero un par de latidos después Harry se giró de nuevo y abrió la puerta, dejándole con el corazón acelerado y con la rara sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Entraron a Grimmauld Place y un gran estruendo los recibió, proveniente de decenas de magos y brujas que aplaudían y vitoreaban por la llegada de Harry a su casa.

Los Weasley en pleno —nuevas generaciones incluidas— se acercaron a Harry para abrazarle y darle la bienvenida. Andrómeda Tonks y su nieto Teddy también estaban allí, al igual que una veintena de personas en uniforme de auror a las que Draco no conocía. Los Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y un puñado de otros ex-compañeros de Hogwarts completaban el grupo, lo que hizo a Draco preguntarse si escuchar a la señora Weasley decir que la reunión sería “algo íntimo” habían sido sólo imaginaciones suyas.

Durante toda la fiesta, Draco apenas pudo acercarse de nuevo a Harry, pues éste siempre parecía estar rodeado de gente.

El evento en cuestión resultó ser bastante entretenido a pesar de todo, con mucha comida, música, baile y un sencillo espectáculo de fuegos artificiales preparado por George Weasley y presentado a media tarde, concluyendo así el festejo.

Cuando todo terminó, Hermione le haló aparte y le pidió que se quedara un rato más para ayudarles a limpiar. Draco así lo hizo, y menos de media hora después, Grimmauld Place estaba lo suficientemente ordenado como para organizar una nueva reunión bajo su techo.

Satisfecho con su obra, Draco se dirigió al armario de abrigos, notando con algo de sorpresa que el único que estaba colgado era el suyo. Frunció el ceño, confundido, y se alejó del armario para subir las escaleras en dirección al salón, cuyo único ocupante era Harry, sentado en uno de los mullidos sofás.

Harry le sonrió apenas verle y Draco le sonrió de vuelta, caminando hacia él para evitar que se levantara.

—Hermione y Ron acaban de irse —comentó Harry, señalando la chimenea con la cabeza—. Pensé que tú también te habías ido. —Se arrimó un poco para hacerle espacio en el sofá y Draco tomó la indirecta, sentándose a su lado.

—Estaba limpiando el desastre de pólvora que la pirotecnia de George dejó en el recibidor —explicó—. Si quieres, puedo irme para que descanses —ofreció poniéndose de pie, pero Harry le retuvo.

—No —pidió—, por favor no te vayas. Necesito decirte algo. —Draco accedió, girándose para poder mirarle mejor.

Harry era, sin lugar a dudas, un hombre atractivo aun a pesar de estar convaleciente, y eso sin contar con el amasijo de sentimientos que Draco todavía le profesaba. Algo muy grande y con alas revoloteó dentro de su estómago al notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Se aclaró la garganta en un intento por aclararse la mente.

—Por supuesto… ¿De qué se trata?

Harry se removió en su asiento, evidentemente nervioso, y luego de un momento de duda, se arrimó hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de Draco. A su vez, Draco sintió cómo una nueva punzada de nerviosismo le puyaba las costillas. Era capaz de sentir el calor de la pierna de Harry contra la suya y de escuchar su respiración agitada y desigual.

El fuego de la chimenea proyectaba luces cálidas en toda la estancia, haciendo que los ojos de Harry parecieran genuinas esmeraldas que brillaban en su dirección. Draco se perdió en esa mirada, apenas registrando que su portador cada vez se acercaba más.

Cuando Harry habló de nuevo, lo hizo en un susurro grave que le erizó toda la piel, tan cerca de él ahora que sólo una pequeña inclinación hubiese bastado para franquear la distancia que los separaba.

—A decir verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar —declaró. Y sin decir otra cosa, le besó en los labios.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Draco cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando por fin lo hizo todos sus sentidos fueron succionados por la vorágine llamada Harry Potter.

Enredó sus manos en esa mata de cabellos azabache como hace tantos años no lo hacía, saboreando los labios del otro y e intentando memorizar cada sensación. Mordisqueó, lamió y succionó a su antojo, notando con agrado que las manos de Harry le recorrían la espalda de arriba abajo. Cuando una lengua juguetona intentó colarse dentro de su boca, Draco la dejó pasar gustoso, completamente consciente del fuerte agarre de Harry en su cintura. Siguieron besándose por lo que a Draco le parecieron horas, y cuando la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, ninguno de los dos se alejó demasiado.

Se quedaron así, unidos del torso para arriba y con los rostros tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. El corazón de Draco parecía querer salírsele por la boca y tenía una sonrisa boba dibujada a fuego en el rostro. Para ser justos, la expresión en el rostro de Harry no era tan diferente a la suya, lo que unido a lo meticulosamente revuelto de su cabello le daba al mago una apariencia sexy que Draco apenas era capaz de resistir.

—¿Y eso a qué vino? —preguntó, notando que le faltaba el aliento.

—¿Que no es obvio? —preguntó Harry de vuelta, asaltando sus labios con inusitada fiereza, robándole el poco aire que había logrado recuperar. Cuando por fin le liberó, la cabeza de Draco daba vueltas—. Quiero que lo intentemos otra vez —confesó al cabo de un momento. Draco sintió que el corazón se le había detenido.

—Pero pensé… Pensé que sólo querías ser mi amigo —balbuceó tan pronto pudo hacer que las palabras dejaran su garganta.

—Y así era —aclaró Harry—, pero me di cuenta de que ser tu amigo no es suficiente. Quiero algo más, algo contigo. Algo juntos. —Harry inclinó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos y lo que Draco vio en ellos hizo que la cosa dentro de su estómago revoloteara de alegría—. Ahora la pregunta es —continuó Harry sin dejar de mirarle— si tú también quieres lo mismo.

¿Qué si él quería lo mismo? ¡Por supuesto que lo quería! En la vida de Draco, Harry había sido un ancla a la cual aferrarse en los momentos más difíciles, tanto en la guerra como durante los juicios contra su familia. E incluso después, cuando los mortífagos asesinaron a su padre y Draco tuvo que huir junto con su madre, la relación que mantuvo con Harry fue de las pocas luces en la oscuridad que le ayudaron a levantarse cada día con ánimos de seguir en este mundo. Entonces, ¿preguntarle si quería volver a intentarlo aún a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿De verdad el destino se la estaba poniendo tan fácil?

—Siempre —respondió Draco por fin, intentando expresar a través de su mirada todos los sentimientos que justo en ese momento no se sentía en capacidad de poner en palabras—. Y para siempre —aseguró, eliminando el espacio entre ellos para reclamar de nuevo esos labios que tanto había extrañado, ese cuerpo que tanto había añorado; ese hombre al que amaba con el alma y que estaba otra vez a su lado.

**Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así como así, se termina esta historia. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, porque yo me divertí muchísimo al idearla, escribirla y compartirla.
> 
> Un gran abrazo para ustedes, los que me acompañaron durante el trayecto y los que andarán la senda después de trazada. No duden en dejarme su opinión, que de eso me alimento, y nos leemos en una próxima historia.
> 
> _Maye~_


End file.
